bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Absol Sasori
Absol Sasori is an Arrancar of Las Noches. Appearance Describe your OCs appearance. Personality Absol is rather shy, but can have somewhat of an edge on him when he talks to others. He doesn't know how to act around others or how to respect them. To sum it up, he has very poor social skills. This is probably a result of his past life and his death. If he doesn't like someone, he'll come right out and say it. He is a little too honest. He is pretty impressionable. This might be due to his death and the fact that he isn't afraid to change who he is since he died alone with nobody around him. He also often feels like the world is against him. Likes *Nice People *Solitary *Movies *Experimental Film/Movies *Chemicals *Friendship Dislikes *Annoying People *Loud People *Dumb People History 'World of the Living' Absol Sasori's real name is Toushirou Sasori. During his time among the living before his death, he was a 21 year old college student, studying in the field of film. His college was a local university, but it had a fantastic art program. He went into the program and studied film. However, due to it being an art program, they mostly taught how to make experimental film, not narrative or traditional industry standard filmmaking. He often shot film on 16mm and used chemicals on the film to alter the film tape when he got it back from being processed. He really liked how it looked and was happy he got into the program. However, Toushirou was never really friends with anyone in college or his program. He always did things by himself and alone. It wasn't that he didn't want to be friends with anyone. He was just incredibly shy; he had a social anxiety disorder. Despite that, he got infuriated by people as well for how stupid a person could be. This hate was usually one sided and he never really thought beyond this hatred. He didn't really know how to understand someone else due to his lack of social skills and his social anxiety. One day, Toushirou was walking back from work. He was crossing a bridge when someone on a bicycle got too close and bumped into him. The bicyclist pushed Toushirou out of the way as he sped past him in a hurry. He lost his balance as he begin to move to the railing. He hit the railing and fell over the side. He fell down the bridge and hit the bottom. Underneath the bridge, there was a very shallow river due to the time of season. He laid in the river as the light faded from his eyes. He stayed alive in agony for over an hour, but nobody came for him. The police, his family, nobody came for him. Nobody was worried about him. Tears streamed down his face as he closed his eyes and died. He had lost too much blood from his fall. He had broken his legs and wounded his head. "Why did it have to be me?" Toushirou said. "I liked living..." He continued to say. "Why now? Was it because I was too alone?" Toushirou asked himself. "I was going to change... I had to change. I wanted a normal life. I wanted friends... I think. Didn't I?" He continued to ask himself. "Am I really going to die? Am I going to die?! AM I DEAD?!?!?" Toushirou shouted to himself. 'Life After Death' A day later, a few civilians found Toushirou's body and reported it to the police. The police took care of the rest and hoisted the body up from the river. Toushirou was long gone away from his body by now. He never truly knew how his parents and family felt of his death. He didn't bother to haunt them, but he knew they would miss him dearly. They always tried to talk to him. His mother, especially, never gave up on him. Toushirou just wondered around Tokyo as a soul. He wondered why he didn't leave the World of the Living. Was he not ready to leave? Most likely, he enjoyed being alive, despite being alone. He wanted to apologize to his parents, his family, try to make some friends before he would die, but that isn't what life gave him. It gave him death before all of that instead. He wondered Tokyo watching everyone mingle with the friends they were with. He got jealous and sad, but got angry as well. Still lacking social skills, Toushirou couldn't understand why some of these friends and people were so loud or happy or annoying to him. They were really even annoying, but he still wanted what those people had. Friendship. Toushirou was lost in confusion and it irritated him to know end. This led him to awakening the hollow inside of him. He became a hollow and fled from the World of the Living to escape this pain of watching what he wanted, but couldn't have. He let his instincts lead him to Hueco Mundo. 'Hueco Mundo' Powers and Abilities Cero: Absol releases his Cero from the tip of his tail. It is a purple like color that resembles poison. It starts out in a thin compressed line closer to the tip of his tail, but grows larger and wider as it heads for it's target. Zanpakutō Absol's Zanpakuto is his tail. It is a bladed whip-like tail that resembles a scorpions tail. It is completely white with fleshy black cartilage-like joints in between the white blades. The tip of his tail is an arrow-like blade, very reminiscent of a scorpion's stinger. Resurrección Absol's Resurrección transforms him into a humanoid looking scorpion. He remains shirtless, but gains a little more muscular tone. His arms become blades and his tail becomes more like a scorpion's tail than it's bladed whip look. He also gains a full helmet mask over his head in his Resurrección form. His zanpakuto does not go away since it is his tail. It just changes shape and look. Release command: "Poison their veins." Absol spits acid from his scorpion-like tail and aims it at his enemy. It creates a damaging burning sensation when the enemy is hit with it, but the damage is weak and one spit contains very little acid. This allows Absol to fire off a few spitwads of acid at his opponent. The burning sensation lasts for about 5 Turns. The acid is like napalm; his opponent cannot wipe it off with water or any body part without the risk of spreading it further amongst their body. If Absol's opponent has a higher Hoh than his Sei, his opponent can easily dodge the acidc spitwads. Force Pinch is a strong downward thrust with Absol's pincer tail onto the enemy. It can cause immense damage if hit directly with it. Chemical Hardening is a defensive move where Absol curls his limbs around his body along with his tail. His tail spits a chemical onto his skin and body that hardens it to prevent bodily harm to him. However, he can not move or do anything in this state. This state lasts for 1 Turn. Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes "W- What am I?... A Poison to the Earth?" - Toushirou Sasori Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches